


Suga Suga, How Ya Get So Fly?

by ayoungrat



Series: Paraphilia [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ficlet, Gynemimetophilia, M/M, sharing kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/pseuds/ayoungrat
Summary: Mickey reveals a new look he's been cultivating for months to Ian.Gynemimetophilia - Male impersonating a female





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in over a year. I know it's short but if you guys like it, I'd be happy to add to it later, just let me know.

            “I’m comin’ out…”

            _Shit, finally. Only a half-hour late for dinner.  
_

“Don’t laugh.”

            _Fuck. Okay. Don’t freak out. This makes him happy. Be open- minded._

Both their minds were racing like a meth addict scrambling together enough cash for a fix just before the bathroom door finally opened after two hours of waiting on Ian’s part and perfecting on Mickey’s.                     

            As the Milkovich man stepped to the edge of the door frame, Ian’s anxious feelings of seeing Mickey dressed fully as a woman were washed away as a grin carved its way into his mouth. The first thing that struck him and almost made him laugh was the height adjustment. Mickey wore black, platform creeper shoes, giving him around three extra inches to walk around in. His knees connected innocently with one of feet pointed and other flat on the floor.

            “Damn,” Ian sighed, taking in his partner inch by inch from the ground up. It might have been the shock to the system that had him falling to his knees in front of Mickey who still looked terrified, waiting for Ian to say he hated it; waiting to feel forced to bury this part of himself he so desperately wanted to express.

           A breath of relief emitted slowly and his eyes rolled back when he felt Ian’s strong hands begin to caress and massage his lace patterned tights, one hand moving to squeeze his cheek tenderly and other running up his textured calf. Mickey closed his eyes in serenity at the feeling of a gentle kiss placed on his knee, a trail of pecks leading up his thigh, Ian lifting Mickey’s plaid schoolgirl-esque mini skirt to see what was underneath. “Mmm… cute panties,” Ian whispered hungrily, licking his lips at the holographic print boy shorts with a green-faced alien planted front and center on Mickey’s crotch. Ian smiled, holding Mickey’s hand to examine the fresh polish on his tatted fingers; silver shimmer in the shade ‘Weird Girl.’ “Match your nails,” he noticed. Mickey smiled at the observation, considering it _was_ why he picked that underwear. The redhead leaned forward to kiss the alien graphic, each hand grasping ahold of an ass cheek, giving one a loud smack. Mickey chuckled a bit, biting his lip carefully as to not ruin his applied matte color.

         Ian reappeared from under Mickey’s skirt, slowly moving to stand up, dragging his hands possessively up his lover’s sides. A charcoal, perfectly tattered Billy Idol tank top was tucked into the skirt fitting like a glove over his stuffed lacey, black push up bra, the straps falling down his creamy shoulders. The redhead took in Mickey’s face: the highlighting and contouring he’d spent months practicing to shape his features just right, the effort put into his brown smoky-eye look with his thick winged eyeliner job paired well with bruise-plum lips. His brows, naturally shaped for the gods were now filled and fleeked for the goddesses. When Mickey blushed, batting his dark, longer lashes Ian could remember all those nights he’d be playing video games, hearing his partner curse endlessly while he practiced applying false lashes. It all came together with his wig; black, waist length locks crimped with blunt bangs and slouchy red beanie.

        “So... ” Mickey dared in a sudden shift in elevated confidence, seeing that Ian clearly wasn’t protesting his new look.

        “So? Hmm…” Ian’s face pointed in thought for a moment before his face fell victim to a lust filled stare. “So what’s the quickest way to pull these tights off later when we come home?”


End file.
